Kiss-Fiend
by Val-Creative
Summary: It's only a matter of time before someone else makes a mess of themselves at another GPF banquet. Only this time — Yuuri stays far away from the champagne and behaves. Seung-gil, however, does not. /Canon Era. Oneshot.


**.**

 **.**

It's only a matter of time…

It's only a matter of time before someone else makes a drunken mess of themselves at another GPF banquet. Only this time — Yuuri stays _far_ away from the alcohol and behaves.

He sips on a cup of water, eyeing Phichit and Leo giggling together and smiling, tapping their champagne flute glasses against each other's.

Viktor strolls up beside him, buttoned up in classic-cut black and white suit, gently slipping an arm around Yuuri. The pressure on his waist, light and careful, helps ease a portion of Yuuri's tension.

"Would you like to head back to the hotel room, _dorogoi_?" he asks, gazing over Yuuri's profile.

The other man meets Viktor's eyes quickly, holding and exchanging soft, heady emotions between them.

Yuuri's lips quirk up.

"I'm thinking about it— _Hello_ ," he suddenly announces, separating from Viktor without thinking.

Yuuri blinks, obviously confused as another person walks right up to him. The smell of _definitely not_ champagne drifts into Yuuri's nostrils, when a rosy-cheeked Seung-gil leans in. Those pitch-dark eyes flutter shut.

He's warm and tingling all over, from the tips of Yuuri's fingers, to the surface of his face beginning to redden heatedly under Seung-gil's hands cradling him, but not pulling him in.

There's lips, _strange_ and wet and hot, press up against the unyielding line of Yuuri's mouth.

He gasps out for air, already free of Seung-gil's clutches. Phichit — or somebody else — laughs out, as if uncertain of what they're seeing. Yuuri can hardly breathe — what just _happened_ —

Yuuri's shock floods him, eyes going round, when an Viktor receives a sloppy, _open-mouthed_ kiss too, completely silent and expressionless.

There's no incriminating blush to his fiance's cheeks unlike Yuuri, or even a hint of interest, as their mouths hollow and shift apart, Seung-gil's tongue sweeping deliriously over the pliant, pink rim of Viktor's now glossy mouth.

A hush falls over the banquet room at first, with many curious, gawking stares in their direction. Viktor _grins_ , wide and wicked, almost _insidious_.

The sight of it sends a genuine chill through Yuuri's body.

"Are you done?" he murmurs to Seung-gil.

Phichit whistles lowly in the background, impressed. Leo then avoids everyone's eyes, including his friend nudging him, and ducks his head.

Seung-gil's fingers untangle from Viktor's crisp, black tie, sliding down the length. " _Mhm_ ," Seung-gil hums out, clearly drunk and loosened up and acting sluggish — Yuuri recognizes this after an uncomfortably long moment.

"We let him have too much, sorry, Yuuri," Phichit speaks up, coming forward. He grasps Seung-gil's arm and winks. "Experiment gone awry. I'll handle this, okay?"

"Okay," Yuri finds himself repeating dully, watching Leo and Phichit argue and usher the _kiss_ -fiend towards the exit's double doors.

He blinks again, pulling out of his daze when Viktor's thumb rubs against his bottom lip.

"Are you alright, Yuuri?"

The concern hovers Viktor's tone, his blue eyes no longer frigid and harsh. Yuuri doesn't pull out of Viktor's touch, or want to, nodding slowly with Viktor's fingers curled around his chin.

"Is it too much to ask for a _normal_ banquet…?" Yuuri groans out suddenly, frowning.

He feels much better when Viktor's face lights up with a chuckle.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Yuri on Ice isn't mine. I could not resist AT ALL. THAT YOI STAGE EVENT WITH THEM SAYING SEUNG-GIL KISSES PEOPLE WHILE DRUNK. PLSSSSSSSS. And then some brilliant soul dropped " **Seunggil/Any + Seung gil is a kissy drunk** " off at the kink meme and I have no chill. I had no idea what I wanted to do then, but I needed to do it. THIS IS BETTER THAN WHAT I COULD HAVE EVER IMAGINED. I'M STILL GIGGLING. If you've enjoyed yourself, please let me know! Any thoughts welcomed!_


End file.
